dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellferiumous
Demons of the Primordial Earth, the Hellferiumous are a destructive and deadly race of monsters that ruled the Earth until the planet cooled off and water threatened the creatures existence. Powerful and massive, the Hellferiumous are the Primordial Blacksmiths of fire and lava, about to forge weapons out of fire and molten rock with ease and use them in battle. History Born when the Earth was nothing more than lava and heat, the Hellferiumous ruled the land. They ruled this volcano filled planet until the water came and cover the Earth, forcing them to escape under the crust of the Earth and into the planet's molten core. As the Earth cooled and the tectonic plates shifted, creating more volcano's, the Hellferiumous clawed their way back to the surface to find the planet they once knew all covered in greenery and life. During this time, the Hellferiumous fought to regain the world they knew from the greenery but faced new threats; Heaven, Hell and Humanity. Seeing these new threats, the Hellferiumous lashed out, burning down entire villages and cities in a matter of hours, people fled from them in sear terror. The volcanic Demons attacked Heaven after ruining the Earth, melting the pearly gates into Heaven into slag and viciously attacking the Angels without remorse. They faced off against the greater in number angels and still bested them, tearing them asunder in fiery rage. They bested many of the Seraph and would have completely consumed Heaven in a blazing inferno if they had not been driven back by the combined might of the God of the Bible, Michael, Gabriel and Sariel. Through their combined might and power, the Hellferiumous were all banished from Heaven back to the Earth. It was at this time that the God of the Bible flooded the Earth in an attempt to wipe away the Hellferiumous species entirely, however, the Volcanic Demons fled back to their volcano's and survived the Great Flood. After the Flood receded and the land was returned to normal, the Hellferiumous returned to the surface once again. They turned their sights on returning the Earth back to its former lava covered glory, while others wanted to strike back at Heaven for banishing them. However, the leader of the Hellferiumous set his gaze on another and all but forgotten threat, the Devils and their home, the Underworld. In their charge to get to Hell, the Hellferiumous faced off against numerous enemies of Different Pantheons. The Greeks, Romans, Aztec's, Hindu, Shinto, and Norse to name a few, many Hellferiumous taking on the Gods and Goddess's of the Pantheons and either defeating them or loosing the battle entirely. Many of the fights included Elvin Duranilite against Indra, Cathiu of Heiradane against Amaterasu and Susanoo, Gergorminii of Aether against Zeus, Ares, Bellona, and Vulcan, and The Hellferiumous of the Evergreen Fire against Loki, Odin, Thor and Chaac. These battles were all won by the Hellferiumous though many looses were accounted for against the ice, water and storm deities that stood together against the Hellferiumous. But the Hellferiumous eventually found their way into Hell and began their rampage in the Underworld. Unlike Heaven, the Devils couldn't fight back and the Hellferiumous nearly ended the Devil species entirely if it hadn't been for the Great War. The Hellferiumous took to defending their territory but were eventually banished again, though, many new Hellferiumous were born with the powers of Hellfire and were a danger to Heaven. As the Great War raged, the Hellferiumous planned to overtake Heaven while the Angels were busy fighting. The plan went sour when the news that the God of the Bible was dead and this caused the Hellferiumous to reconsider attacking and plan for something greater. The years went by and the Hellferiumous came to the surface multiple times, fighting and gathering information until the day of promise arrived, the day of the Apocalypse. Biology While most creatures are made of flesh and blood, the Hellferiumous are completely made of molten rock for muscles, lava for blood and fire hair and skin. Due to this physiology, the Hellferiumous are living, breathing volcano's that fight with the explosive strength of one. At their core, the Hellferiumous are a conquering species that will have their way no matter the cost. However, they are extremely weak to water, ice and storms, as it cools their skin, slows the lava in their veins and snuffs out the fires they generate, turning them into solid statues of rock. The Hellferiumous are quite powerful, able to fully battle Dragons without pause. This strength comes from absorbing lava, heat and fire into their bodies, this in turn gives the Hellferiumous increased muscle mass and power to wield in battle. The strongest of the Hellferiumous, the Gergorminii of Aether, took on the two Heavenly Dragons in the Volcano of Desaldorm and won from being able to absorb the lava and fire constantly while wearing down the Dragons, eventually beating them. All Hellferiumous has the basic shape of a humanoid monster, standing at an average 39-42 meters tall, the tallest Hellferiumous ever known was Hellferiumous known as Elvin Duranilite, standing at the humongous height of 85 meters. The Hellferiumous are also known for their dragon like characteristics, like their wings, horns and tails. Besides that, the Hellferiumous are the best blacksmiths and forgers in all the Pantheons and World combined, besting even Hephaestus and Vulcan in their craft. The Hellferiumous forge their weapons out of lava and fire, however, these weapons are incorporeal and cannot be handled by human or any other deities hands. These weapons must be cooled before human use, however, their craft can be learned by those of the purest fire wielding people. These weapons can easily kill high class Gods and Deities, however, these weapons will not be of use against Primordials of high power. The Hellferiumous Elvin Duranilite faced off against the Hindu God Indra, battling and forging against the God and after the fighting lasted for over several months, Elvin Duranilite won by taxing the deity until he was unable to truly continue. These battles with a Hellferiumous are hard fought and usually the Lava demon will win. Many Hellferiumous are born from the Primordial Flames but their are many that are born from different fires entirely, such beings are the Hellferiumous of the Evergreen Fire and Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal to name a few. The Hellferiumous of the Evergreen Fire was born during the time when the Hellferiumous attacked Heaven, her body generating emerald green flames were from the fires created in Eden. The other, Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal, was born from the Purest Hellfire from the Underworld and this fire burned through all magic and enchantments. These different fires allowed the Hellferiumous to evolve to be stronger and more powerful than any other deity in the world. Hellferiumous Statistic's Living Hellferiumous Population: Around 3,000,000 counted Dead Hellferiumous Count: Around 1,869,605 counted Top 10 Strongest Named Hellferiumous: # Elvin Duranilite (Alive, Eldest of the Hellferiumous, Battling the Trihexa) # Gergorminii of Aether (Alive, Leader, Battling the Trihexa) # Cathiu of Heiradane (Alive, Batting the Trihexa) # Tallos Gothorath (Alive, Zoe Astrimoous's Familiar) # Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal (Deceased, Killed by Tallos Gothorath) # Hellferiumous of the Evergreen Fire (Alive, Battling the Trihexa) # Sariel's Bane (Alive, Battling the Trihexa) # The Forger of Gren'ilithoth (Deceased, Killed by Vulcan and Hephaestus) # Arroina of the First Blast (Alive, Battling the Trihexa) # Terrornite Everliano (Alive, Battling the Trihexa) Trivia * The Hellferiumous are based on the Balrogs from the Lord of the Rings Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters __NOEDITSECTION__